


Songs and Lures

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mer!Kylo, MerMay Prompt, Pining, Pining Kylo Ren, Siren!Kylo, human!rey, no actual violence occurs, not incredibly graphic violence but drowning imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: “Sirens drown a human when they come of age. Kylo sets out to find a human 'worthy' enough to drown and instead finds Rey, wading near a sandbar with a fishing pole.”





	Songs and Lures

The waves against the sandy shore creates a cloud of sand and loose shells and coral, but from here, just beneath the surface under where the waves begin to crest, Kylo glides over the soft sand, his hair moving with the waves just above him as he scours the waters for his prey. 

When he was farther off the coast he spotted her, sitting on the edge of a fisherman’s boat, feet dangling off the side so her toes could tease the water's surface. Back then he was tempted to fulfil his duty- she was so close within reach, tempting him like bait as she played with the tension of the waters edge.

Drowning her would have been so easy. All he had to do was reach up and grab her ankles. Sitting so precariously on the boats edge, she would have slid right off and he’d drag her beneath the surface she was so coyly flirting with. The moment she hit the water she’d be as good as dead, and Kylo would have quickly accomplished his goal and been able to return to his shoal. 

However, as he neared the surface, clawed, webbed hands outstretched and ready to snatch her away from her safe life, he heard something- a soft singing. In his hesitation, Kylo hears more of her voice, and despite the wavering notes that don’t compare to his own, he finds himself just as entranced by her song as she’d be from his. Floating lazily beneath her boat he listens, eyes glued to the easily flippable boat as he strains to hear her over the annoying motor. 

Risking being seen but not caring if her eyes spot him, he rises more, close to the surface, just barely beneath her feet that tickle the waves. If he closes his eyes and focuses, he can hear her voice better, and he’s enraptured by the song of bluebirds and rainbows, and far away lands. The wistful notes are almost sorrowful, and Kylo is so engrossed that he almost doesn’t notice that he’s nearly broken the surface. 

Suddenly something all too warm and soft brushes his chest, and the song breaks off. In a instinctive move Kylo dives deep, going directly beneath the boat and listening as the girl shrieks and calls to someone. 

“Rey?!” 

The motor cuts, and Kylo can finally hear the humans over the deafening racket. There’s a pattering and the boat rocks gently. “Finn! I touched something! There’s something in the water!” 

So she noticed. Shame Kylo would have enjoyed listening to more of this “Rey’s” song. He wanted to know if she would make it, if she would cross the rainbow she sang of and if it was truly better than this life. 

And if he could join her there. 

“Well, yeah. It was probably a fish.” 

“So close to the surface?! It didn’t feel like a fish!” 

Her companion is trying so hard to calm her, promising her that nothing could hurt her while she’s on this sorry excuse for a boat. How wrong the man is. Sure no simple fish could reach her. However fish are the very least of their worries. 

A mere moment ago Kylo was intent on drowning his first human, being accepted by his shoal as returning to the depths. Had it not been for this sickening fascination with her melody, she’d be in pieces in his grip, face pale as air is crushed from her lungs. 

Perhaps, to some meagre degree, she has some blood of his people. That’s the only reason he could think of that this human of all things could ensnare his attention so thoroughly. He should be thinking of killing her, so he could move on with his life.

Now, hours later, he lurks in the shallows, inhaling danger with every breath and risking everything to follow her as she walks along the waveline. Her feet kick the sand and the waves edges, laughing at the feeling of foam against her skin and seaweed between her toes. Her pole is lax at her side, neatly tied up with no real intention of fishing. 

Watching her is more relaxing than he could have ever imagined watching a human would be. Counting her footsteps between little kicks, or watching her excitedly dig up shells and tut in annoyance when it had a hole in it or wasn’t the right colour were probably the most entertaining things he’s done for as long as he could remember. 

This human, Rey, makes him forget. Forget the nagging songs he can hear echoing from the darkness far beneath her shore, urging him to hurry up. The soft voices whispering to him grow mute when she sings to herself. The ache in his chest grows numb when she smiles at herself. 

He wants to ask her why she’s smiling, but he holds back. 

Remaining in the shallows, he crawls along the shore, alongside her aimless wandering. She’s something unlike anything else, and Kylo is determined to stay until he’s satisfied his curious thirst for everything that is ‘Rey’. 

Eventually she comes to a small pier of sorts- it’s made of some material like the boat from earlier, and moves along with the waves, but Rey walks across the shifting plastic like a practiced expert. Humming to herself as she lays her fishing pole gently on the pier, Rey drapes her legs over the side, now almost to her her knees in water and happily enjoying the cool feeling against her skin. 

Again Kylo looks at her legs, her flexing feet as she lazily kicks, and again he’s tempted to complete his mission. This Rey is courting danger now, like she knew he was lurking and was daring him to try. No matter, he wasn’t going to drown her. Instead he again relaxes, leisurely floating beneath her as she again begins to sing. 

It’s amazing that song from a human of all things could be so calming. Though his kind sing to one another often, it rarely had the same effect as this human’s soft voice. 

Perhaps it was that she was singing for herself that made her song so spellbinding. She isn’t singing for prey, or to convey some message. This melody, soft and jumpy as though she doesn’t know all the words, is simply for the sake of song. 

Kylo dedicates her every note, every patchwork lyric to memory, moving his lips as he imagines joining her song. He doesn’t know the words yet, but he doubts she’d care. He listens as her confidence swells, and her voice raises. Unable to help himself, a small smile tugs at his lips. She sounds so… hopeful. 

Opening his eyes, he takes a chance at peeking through the water, the heavy weight of wet hair hanging in his eyes as he silently emerges. Dipping back under, he brushes the hair from his face and when he reappears, the song has stopped. 

Frozen solid as she stares at him, Rey’s jaw hangs open mid-lyric. 

“I- how long have you been here?” She demands, voice stern as her face turns bright pink. 

Worry vanishes at this, and Kylo again grows comfortable in her presence. Rey doesn’t know what he is, and Kylo finds this far too tempting to not play along with. 

He shrugs noncommittally, and doesn’t answer her question. Instead he places his hands on either side of her, and the entire plastic dock shifts under the new weight. Rey makes a small hissing sound. “I asked you a question.” 

Again he doesn’t answer. He can’t afford to. His voice will give him away in an instant, and her actions will no longer be her own. She would become as trapped in his allure as he is in hers, and Kylo much prefers if this happens with the genuine Rey. 

“What do you think you’re-“

He pushes up, scaled hips connecting with the plastic between her dangling legs and instantly her voice breaks, trailing off as her soft brown eyes dip down to touch his pale lips. He leans in slightly, dangerously close to her own lips that look dry until a tongue darts from her mouth and wets them. Warm blood rushes to her cheeks even more, giving her a soft glow as her eyes travel, unable to decide where to land: his chest? His lips? His eyes? 

Soft pants ghost over his lips, warm and tasting of something foreign he’s never craved before until now. Perhaps there was another way to steal the air from her lungs, a method of extracting it that would be far more pleasurable than a simple drowning. 

Experimentally, Kylo just barely parts his lips, inhaling the soft breaths coming from Rey and delighting when they pick up, now louder and accompanied by mutters he can’t understand. His lips ghost over hers, and Rey shudders, her hands moving to grip his. 

He feels a twitch travel up her arm, and with a final glance to her lips makes a final decision. Before she has time to look down at his hands and see the source of the odd texture on his body, he closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Rey’s as gently as he can. 

Confusion forgotten, Rey melts into his kiss, lips moulding to his and leaning in to try deepening the connection between them. 

He almost lets her, almost drowns in her being, but suddenly there’s a voice behind her- at the beginning of the dock. Rey reluctantly parts from Kylo’s plump lips, turning away to glare at whoever the human was. Already missing her eyes on him, Kylo is tempted to continue where they left off- this stray human be damned. 

However his position is precarious, and the only thing keeping Rey from seeing his scales is the unwanted human. With a last once over, Kylo burns her image into his mind, and sinks back beneath the surface. 

Her voice as she calls out to him is almost as beautiful as when she sings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nonny for the prompt! I wrote this at like 12-1 am so if there are mistakes please let me know!


End file.
